THE MOVE!
by Dooderbug
Summary: Hi my name is max! I live with my mother and sister ella, we are moving to new jersey! To be exact wildwood n.j.! We use to live in arizona, well this is like my own personal hell! I will have no friends, besides ella but she younger then me. I'm a jouinor! She's a freshman! Well wish me luck! I'm gonna take a nap now bye!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is max i live with my mother and sister ella we are moving to new jersey to be exact wildwood n.j. We use to live in arizona well this is like my own personal hell i will have no friends besides ella but she younger then me im a jouinor shes a freshman well wish me luck. im gonna take a nap now bye.

chapter one !

"MAXX WAKE UP WERE HERE WAKE UP" ella yells."okay im awake you dont have to yell"i say "well you dont have to be so rude"ella snaps" i guess watever im not in the mood ella"i say well we get out of the car and i run into the house to pick my room and omg my house is huge.

it's a huge white house with blue shutters and it's like a three story house. with that I ran into my house and picked the biggest room on the third story. It has a huge walk in closet, a huge water bed in the middle a huge bathroom connected to my room with a jet bathtub, a shower, sink, and toliet the walls in the room are black and purple my bed spread is black and purple zebra print.

I started to unpack my clothing first then my bathroom supplies like hair brush, tooth brush, flat iron, spiral curliron, 3 bar wave thingy, ect, then all my band poster's bvb, a7x, my darkest day, nickle back, ect.

" ella, max get down here and meet the neighboors "mom called from down stairs "okay, coming" me amd ella called in an usion. i walked down stairs ella was already down there and she was flirting with this kid with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes he was kinda cute.

"ella stop flirting the someone you just met" i stated firmly. every one started laughing except her she just turnt bright red."watever" she muttered. Then i was him he had black hair dark brown eyes almost black he had olive skin. He was really good looking."ooh someone has a crush on fang" ella said "whos fang?" i questioned"him" she pointed to the blacked haired kid."ooh"is all i said. "yeah and thats iggy"she said and pointed to and flirted with.

"yeah and thats my brother and this is my sister angel and my mom alison"iggy said fang stayed quite."well that max my sister and im ella you already know that and that my mom dr.m."ella said:hi" i muttered staring at the ground"well bye, see you tommorrow at school"iggy said "bye"ella and i said in a usion.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER PLEASE R&R TELL IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two !

After they left i went up to my room and just listend to music on my ipod, untill ella came barging in my room. I paused my ipod "what?" i questioned! "you were totaly checking out fang,soo... you need an outfit to wear to school tomorrow to impress him" she said. "no!, now get out nefore i scream"i said giving her my death glare. "okay" she said backing out of my room"bye, bye now" i said as she closed the door. I unpaused by ipod and changed the song to casual sex by my darkest day i sang along

{You'll never meet my mom,  
Strings will never be attached,  
We'll always get along,  
'Cause it doesn't have to last,  
And anytime I call you, you don't have to call me back,  
I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch.

[Chorus]  
She said she's cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause its easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.  
It's just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're single, but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're wild under the covers crazy for each other.

We don't have to go on dates,  
You don't have to like my friends,  
I won't get in your face when you're making other plans,  
If you're tired of the taste,  
We can try another blend,  
My heart will never break I'm just here to break a sweat.

[Chorus]  
That's why she's cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause its easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.  
It's just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other.

She so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause its easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.  
It's just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're single, but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're wild under the covers crazy for each other.

Everybody wants a lover like that,  
Wild under the covers, crazy for each other,  
Everybody wants to love her like that  
Wild under the covers, crazy for each other.}

after that i turned it off and went down stairs and in the kitchen to find a note my mom left:

dear max and ella,

I went grocery shopping i ordered pizza its in the fridge ill be back in a few hours!

~mom

i went into the living room and saw ella making out with?.

**sorry for the cliffy im pretty sure you know who it is please R&R ! (FIRST FANFIC)**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three !

I was so shocked first she flirts with him now makes out with him. I most likely look like an idoit with my mouth gaping open looking at this little makeout session. "ella"I yell, they both break apart shocked. "ma, max, its not wat it looks like",ella says.

"ELLA I THOUGHT YOU WERENT GONNA MAKE OUT WITH EVERY PERSON YOU MEET, GOSH YOUR LUCCKY MOMS NOT HOME "I yell at ella."m, max dont tell mom please dont" she begs."IGGY I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW" I YELL,"no, iggy stay "ella says ."IGGY go now i need to talk to my sister"i say calmer"okay bye ella"iggy says then pecks her on the lips then leaves.

"ELLA I THOUGHT YOU WERENT GONNA DO THIS HERE"I YELL "im not max i just really like him "she says camly. "NO ELLA YOU SAID THAT ABOUT THE LAST GUY HE BROKE YOUR HEART, THEN HE TOLD EVERYONE HE BROKE UP WITH YOU AND THE CALLED YOU A WHORE, AND SLUT"I YELLED,"hes not like that max"she says "okay i wont tell mom if he breaks your heart dont blame it on me, lets eat some pizza now"i say nice and calm."okay " she says.

we go and eat the pizza, after pizza we say are goodnights and go straight to bed.

_ time break till moring_

My alarm goes of at (6:00 am) beep, beep i hit it then get up and take a shower. i get dressed in black pair of skinny jeans with with white paint splater on them, a black my darkest day casual sex slim fit tee, and a black pair of i flat ironed my hair

when i came down stairs for breakfeast we have eggs bacon and grits. i was thinking ohhh yum. Ella came down wearing a pink skit and a white blouse with silver high heels i almost puked i maded a gaging sound and ella rolled her eyes. W ate breakfeast. Then we were off to school we took my black mustang with 2 white streaks on the top. its a hot car if i might say so myself.

_-timebreak till school-_

when we arrived evryone stopped to stare. i felt so insecure when they did that. I grabbed my nickleback book bag from the back seat and walked into school once i got my schedual me and ella said goodbye and i went to my locker...

**tell me what you think are you happy now i told you who it was R&R PLEASE TELL ME WAT YA THINK**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four !

after i went to my locker i went to my first class science ugghh... i thought when i walked in the teacher said "hello you must be maximum ride, im mrs. masters". "oh your marrried that suprising fat ass" i mutered. everyone started laughing

"what was that miss ride"she asked."ohh nothin and just call me max, mrs. basters"i said as i muttered the last part the whole class wa laughing now "miss ride ill let you off with a waring cause its ur first day go sit by "she said "okay " i muttered she pointed were fang was in the back row. when i sat down i muttered a "hi fang" he just nodded.

"miss ride quite down " she said "watever mrs. basters" i muttered so only fang could here. he just smirked at me . I smirked back then i noticed then that note appeared onto my desk :

**heyy max ur hot you should come over my place heres my numer xxx-xxx-xxxx**_**(i couldnt think of any numer to put **_**down) we could hang out ! If ya know wat i mean wink, wink !**

**~dylan 'ps :look up '**

I looked up and saw dylan he winked at me i flipped him off then i just looked away while i was thinking wat a jerk.

_time skip till end of class_

"hey max, your a bit fiesty arent ya well its okay itll be more the fun tonight"he said then winked "in your dreams ya dush bag, only a desprate person would hit on the new girl on her first day"i said "yeah , im the desperate one " he mutters." I heared that dylan the dush"i say everyone in distance that heard started laughing "man harsh dude you got rejected on the hot maxine, oh and i like your new nam e dylan the dush it suits him " some guy said "shut up, sam" dylan said

"heyy maxine im sam, wanna hang out at my place tonight no one will be home"sam says "no, im a, b, busy"i stammered."with who" sam says " with me "fang say "damn your luck have fun with her tonight dont forget the condum"sam says "we wont need that were just friends"fang says with that i flip all them off except fang then i walked away... with fang following close behind its nice to have someone to have your back ...

**HOW DO YOU ALL LIKE IT R&R PLEASE TELL ME WAT YA THINK !**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five !

me and fang silently walked to are next class witch was the same ironic rite yeah i know.

_time skip to lunch_

when i walked into the lunchroom i knew like next to no one just my luck, ella has next lunch cause shes a freshman. just my luck, i get my lunch, were to sit, hm. i think to my self im about to sit at an empty table. "max, come over here and sit" iggy calls. i just nod. walk over there i sit in between iggy and fang. "heyy max, this is nudge," iggy says as he points to a girl who must be nudge, she has the prettyeist brown eyes ever.

"hi you must be max, im nudge i like you eyes. do you wanna hang out later today, we could go to the mall we can go see a movie , ohh i love the hunger games movie we should go seeit do you like the hunger games, it would be wier if yo-"iggy put a hand over her mouth"we call her the Nudge Channel: all nudge, all the time and this is gazzy"iggy says then points to a kid who must be gazzy ohh i love his blue eyes they're just gorgeous !

"hi max," he mutters "heyy "i say."thats j.j" iggy say pointing to a girl on the other side of the table" heyy max, i like your outfit "j.j. say" hey, thanks" i mutter.

"HEYY FANGY POO !" some annoying red head says, she should wear longer skirts and looser clothing."eww who invited lissa" iggy whispers"who invited you " lissa says "i did " i say .

"who invited the tramp " lissa says. "hey lissa did you know ,hmm" i say with a thinking expresion " that your boobs,"i say putting my hand on my boobs. "belong in side your shirt" i say pointing to the inside of my shirt."cough lisssa's cough a tramp cough" i say. everyone in the luchroom stopped and stared at our table then started laughing.

"listen you whore dont know who your messing with" lissa yells " listen bitch i dont know who the **H-E-L-L** your talking to inless you want you ass kicked i thinks its save for you to stay away" i yell at that tramp lissa...

**R&R TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT... I REALY TRIED !**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 !

Afther luch the rest or the day went by pretty slow. like i have home work for science math algebra 3 uggh cant wait to get it all done.

_time skip till after school_

I hop into my mustang and wait for ella. "max wait for me" ella yells while running to the car and hoping in. "dont worry i was wating for you"i said " ok thanks " ella says.

_time skip to home_

"max i met a girl named nudge today in math shes coming over, ok" ella asks "yeah sure she cool i met her at lunch" i say " realy, thanks" she says "yupp " i say popping the 'P'

_time skip till nudge gets here_

RING RING " ella door bell" i yell " uggh but your closer" ella whines as she gets the door "but you already got it."i say

"wat ever" ella mutter as she opens the door. "HEYY ELLA, HEYY MAX, CAN I COME IN OHH I LIKE YOUR HOUSE ITS SO BIG AND BEAUTIFUL, YOU SHOUOLD PAINT THE WALLS BIRGHT PINK ,OOH AND THE CARPET SHOULD BE PURPLE,OHH MAX YOU SHOULD GET PINK AND PURPLE IN YOUR HAIR YOU TOO ELL-" ella slaps her hand over nudges mouth "yes come in nudge" ella say nudge nods and walks in

nudge and ella plop on the couch while iM liying on the love seatWATCHING MTV RIDECULOSNES _**(I LOVE THAT SHOW ITS AMAZINGLY FUNNY)**_."max, you and fang would be a cute couple you should totaly date him" nudge says "yeah you should will hook you two up on a date" ella says asnd then they get up and run next door " wait i dont want to " i say to myself cause there already gone.

**R&R TELL ME WAT YOU THINK HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY ! :') SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAVNT BEEN HOME LATELY I WAS OVER MY FRIEND LILLY,S HOUSE SHE SO FUNNY !**


	7. Chapter 7

_**SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE MY LAPTOP WAS BROKEN I GOT IT FIXED THOUGH...YAY...ME !**_

Chapter 7

(Fang pov)

Nudge and Ella came running no I'm scared now !

"fang you and max should go on a date how about you take her to a movie like the hunger games, and you'll put your arm around her then kiss her then you will get marr-hmhmhhmhm" I cut nudge off.

"max wants to go on a date with me" is all I manage to say from the shock she wants to date me

"yeah "ella says

"ok, tell max I'll pick her up at 8:00 pm tomorrow well see the hunger games"I say kinda excited!

_time skip to Max and Ella's house _

(max pov)

I'm sitting on the couch watching awkward ( I LOVE THAT SHOW I HAVNT WATCHED THE NEW ONE YET!)when nudge and Ella come back !

"wow, back so soon "

"yeah, you and fang have a date tomorrow at 8:00 pm your gonna go see the hunger games"

"ok sounds fun" I say with a fake smile

**I walk up to my room and try to get so sleep before school tomorrow . It's gonna be a long day first school then a date with fang. Woah why do i have butterflys in my Stomach. I don't like fang! do I? no of course not! Oh great, I'm talking to mself now, I'm such a freak! **

**_time skip to tomorrow morning before school_**

**I wake up at six am and I take a shower then get dressed while I air dry my hair. I put on purple skinnys with a gray shirt with a black heart on it and converses with like five touches on it each a diff color then I went to the bathroom and flat iron ** **my hair. **

**The I went down stairs and ate breakfast eggs, bacon, and French toast I know your jealous .**

**I went back upstairs to brush my teeth, then I grabbed my bag and was out the door to my mustang. Ella got a ride with nudge I think who Cares now I'm off. Hehe I'm such a badass.**

**I arrived at school only 10 minutes later and was at my locker as soon as I got in the building, today I was thinking about ignoring everyone sounds like a plan to me. **

_**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT R&R PLEAS I'LL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER AND SOON I WON'T BEABLE TO UPDATE CAUSE I'LL HAVE LIKE NO TIME WITH SCHOOL BUT I WILL MAKE TIME FOR MY LOVING FAND SO THURSDAYS THOUGH I WILL HAVE NO TIME BECAUSE IT'S SCHOOL ,HOMESORK, THEN CHEER PRACTICE :(**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I was hangin wit my boyfriend ! Enjoy !_**

Chapter 8

(max pov)

When I got to homeroom I said nothing by lunch everyone was like "max are you ok " I ignored them of course but now I was at home gettin redy for my date with fang .

Hmmm what should I wear I went up to my room and looked in my closet. I grab my black skinnys and my red tank and my Black rock a wear shirt then my converses withshock socks that youcan't see hehe . Out my outfit on re flatiron my hair then I brush my teeth when I Finnish the door bell rings well here goes nothin .

_time skip till max answers the door _

(Fang pov)

When max opens the door she looks amazing "you look beautiful maxI I manage to say she blushes and I smirk at her " thx you look nice fang " she says looking embarresed but she looks cute when she's embarrassed, woah did I just saythat no ignor me. "ready " I say she nods I grab her hand and lead her to my black mustang convertible

"Nice car "

"thx"

"no problem"

_time to movie theater/ticket booth _

" two tickets to the hunger games please" I tell the ticket booth lady

"here you go "she says while handingmys my tickets She gives me a thumbs up I just walk to concessions hand in hand I order aa medium popcorn some sour patch snow caps sour gummy worms and butter finger with one large drink to share. The we walk in to theater 6.

We sit in the best seat in the middle yeah.

"have you seen the hunger games before." I ask "nope " she replies "me either " I mutter the movie starts and I put my arm around her shoulders.

_ time skip to the part with katniss and peetea in the cave _

(Fang pov)

Oh gosh there gonna kiss should I kiss max I should "max" isay she turns her head from the screen I stair into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes andSi start to lean in she closes her eyes I do the same .

Next thing I know I'm kissing probably the most beautiful girl I know I lbother bottom lip slitely begging For entery which she gladlygives me after a moment of thinking about it next thing I know her hands are myhair and mine are on her waist and we are like this till the end of the movie because evrryone starts clapping.

We break apart and just into echothers eyes "woah"max says looking amazed "woah is right" I reply

_time skip to Fangs car_

(fang pov)

"so we're doesthis leave us in relationship wise" Max finally asks

" I don't know together maybe if yoy want" I question her

" yes, definetaly yes" she replies i just nod.

I walk her up to her steps and kiss her at first it's soft and gentle then it becomes more heated . We're in a full makeout session when we her giggles coming from maxs house "Goodnight beautiful I whisper in her ear knowing I'm sendingshivers down her spine the I leave while kissing her one las time but on the forehead " bye " max waves then I go to my house .

YAY IT'S KINDA LONG R&R PLEASE I'LL UPDATE SOON iF I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY I HAVNT UPDATING IN A WHILE SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK, SORRY AND I KEEP GETTING WRITERS BLOCK TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG CHAPTER I PROMISE.**

chapter 9

(Max pov)

I open the door and im boom raded with questions by none other than Ella and Nudge."so did he kiss you? did you kiss him back?, are you in love?, are you going out with him again?, can i plan your wedding?, can you name your kids nudge and james?, ooh that would be soo cute your definitaly gonna name them james and nudge i just know it?oh- "i cut nudge off."I dont know its only one date nudge chill, and yes he did kiss me and i kissed him back"

"eeppp"i her Ella squeal with nudge" my sister is in love epp"my sister ella squeals while dancing around the room. I feel my cheeks heat up "oh your blushing you are in love" nudge pipes in i getting even more redder "watever im going to bed" i mutter to them

Once i get up to bed I cant sleep im to busy thinking about fang. eventuly i fall asleep when i wake up at six im ready to go back to sleep. I get my shower and use coconut shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I love coconuts. after my shower i get dressed in a flowy top and denim skinnys with my converses and angel wing neckelace. i walk down stairs and eat ham eagg toast and bacon for breakfeast that my loving mother made for me. I go back upstairs to brush my teeth. I grab my bag when i hear a car horn. Fangs car horn, guess im not taking my car.

Once out the door i see nudge with jj in her car outside my house and i see fand wating for me. jj calls me over. when i get over there she says "i guesss your going with fang" i nod she gives me a thumbs up and i blush.I wave bye she waves back and i hop into fangs car. He pecks me on the lips once and starts driving. once at school we get out and he grabs my hand. i squeez his hand and he squeezs mine.

_time skip_

I was on my way to 6 th period, when an hand grabs my arm and pulls me into a janitors closet. I almost scream before i relize its fang. i sigh in relive and he smirks at me, i roll mt eyes. "I havnt seen you scence lunch" fang whispers sending shivers down my spine. I just nod not trusting my voice."soo..," He starts kissing my neck. "would you..,"he starts kissing, and sucking my neck in this one spot and its start making me moan gasp i cant take it "be my...," he trails a kiss up to my earlobe he starts to bite on it gentley" be my girlfriend..," he whisper trailing kisses yo my lips. " I relaized I never really asked you" he says suductively. "yes..," I barley manage to say im suprised he even heard me.

I know he heard me because he kisses me on the lips lovingly at first. then it starts to get a little ruffer than before. He swipes his tounge ever so lightley across my bottom lip. when i dont give him entery he moves his hands to my waist and starts moving them up and down. making me gasp. He takes the moment to slip his tounge into my mouth. He starts to fight me for dominace but i happily let him win. I can feel him smirking into the kiss. He pulls away and i almost beg him to kiss me again but i have more control than that. "we should get to class before the late bell rings" he whispers into my ear,I just nod.

We walk out of the janitors closet like nothin ever happened, some girl gives me this wierd look, she looks fang up and down then gives me a thumbs up, i give her a questing look then nod. what the hell was that about but i shrug it off quick.

"max" fang says to me walking with me to class "yah" i aks "do you wanna hangout after school today " fang asks with hope in his eyes that disapears quick "yeah id love to my moms working late and ella is hanging out with friends"i say winking at him. "okay sounds great" he says expressionliss as usual.

_time skip after school_

"shall we head to your house " fang says opening my door " we shall" i say once were on the car and seated he leans over to my side of the car, he kisses me he forces his tounge in my mouth, whitch i dont mid at al. we pull apart breathless "wait till we get to my house st" i say seductively i think. He smirks at me and he stays quiet and drives to my house its about a ten minute ride from my house to school.

When we arive at my house, I unlock the door and we go and sit on the coach. Know one is home, "soo..., maxiepie what do ya wanna do" fang says suductivley. " I dont know fangy baby watever you wanna do " i say in a squeaky voice."eww dont call me fangy baby that erks me"he say normaly "okay " i say "how about we..," he trails off while leaning in to kiss me. first it starts off like a normal loving kiss. But it becomes more heated and intence.

Fang swipes his tounge on my bottom lip i debate weather to give him entery, but i do his tounge explors my mouth and i explore his. He lays my back on the couch, never breaking the kiss once. He nudges my shirt up from the bottom, his fingers touch my skin and its like a bunch of tineny electric shocks. when his hands are are about to get my shirt over my breast i break the kiss."I'm not ready for that yet fang, im sorry" i say a little sad at his hurt look."I understand max i shouldnt have tried, I was just in the moment"fang says meaninfuly.I kiss him on the lips gently but lovenly at the same time.

**I WAS GONNA STOP HERE BUT YA KNOW!**

He pushes me down lightley back on the coach, it gets a little intence but not like before. This time my tounge swipes across his bottom lip and he gladly gives me entery. I hear the door unlock and someone comes in, and i hear a squeal "eww nudge there makingout" i hear ella say."reallly move let me see"nudge sqeauls. we break apart "ooh sorry bad time were ruining there moment" ella says. "ooh ya kinda " i say in a duh tone.

"well this is akward..., well were just gonna go upstairs and hangout in my room.., iggy will be over soon.., just saying"ella tells me"okay, i dont want you up there alone with him when he comes"i tell ella"why not you can be in a house all alone makingout with a boy but i cant have a boy in my room"ella bickers. i nod and she scurrys upstairs, before i can say anything.

"what can i do with her, fang " i say hopeful for advice." nothing..., but i know what we can do..." fang trails off, while kissing my neck sending shivers uo my spine. A moan escapes my lips, fang amirks against my skin, satisfied with me." you two better not be having sex down there"ella yells.I dont yell anything back cause i dont want this moment to stop. I relieze i keep moaning and i cant stop. "mhm..., fang stop before ella gets ideas" i say jokingly. This earns a half smile from fang.

"well i go to go bye babe"fang says to me "bye i like this nick name way beter"i say hugging him, i kiss him in his lips. and he leaves i sit back on the coach and turn on degrassi. the door bell rings. "uggu ella door"i yell light footsteps come down the stairs "bye max" nudge opens the door"heyy igggy.., bye"nudge says than leaves."shes upstairs iggy"i tell him uggu I guess i have to let him go uo or she might do things behind my regret it than come crying to me.

**NOW LOOK AT ME AND THIS LONG CHAPTER YOU ALL BETTER LOVE ME NOW. THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST I HAVE EVR DONE. BYE LOVE YA ALLS R&R!**


End file.
